


Spilt Flour

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Spilt Flour

“You’re going to make so much mess, I’m glad I’m going out for a bit.” She leant in and kissed me on the cheek then our children in turn. “Be good for daddy, or as good as you can be.” She then waved and left us.

They’d been asking me to make cookies for Christmas because my mum wasn’t coming this year, and she usually made the most delicious cookies that the kids loved. So this year I would have to live up to the baking mastery. She’d sent me a recipe and it looked easy enough to follow, but nothing is that easy. With two small children trying to help me, this would probably go quite badly wrong.

At least I knew how to work the oven, and I was pretty sure that I had it on the right temperature.

I wondered what roles to give my little helpers. I had all of the ingredients already measured out because I was prepared for things going everywhere. I lifted my daughter up onto the counter and passed her one of the measured cups of flour.

“Can you pour this sweetie? Into the bowl.” I pointed at the large mixing bowl. It didn’t seem like a very hard task just to pour a cup of flour into a bowl.

Boy was I wrong. I turned around for a second, and when I turned back to Mia, she was covered in flour. Some of the flour had made it into the bowl.

“Ok Mia, you got some of the flour into the bowl.” I laughed softly, brushing some of it off of her, just leaving her with a white nose. “You can be Rudolph the white nosed reindeer today.”

I looked into the bowl and poured about as much flour as I thought was needed to top it up to the correct amount. Flour doesn’t pour very well without making a cloud, and so, I was pretty covered in it too.

Jacob had gotten a stool from the living room and was now stood beside me on it so that he could reach the counter. He held the recipe very carefully in his hands. He was a very inquisitive kid, always learning or reading something, this was no different.

“I’m reading this properly daddy.” He said, then handing me the next ingredient, which I passed to Mia.

“In the bowl please.” She poured it in without too much trouble this time.

I then passed her a wooden spoon for her to start mixing, she held it the wrong way round to begin with, and in my haste to turn it around for her I accidentally dipped my elbow into the mixture.

“Oops.” I laughed.

“Daddy, Mummy told you not to make a mess.” Jacob pointed out. He was right. I was going to probably be in trouble when she got home. She couldn’t stay mad at us for long though, all three of us were adorable.

“We’ll have time to clean up before she gets home.” He passed me the next thing to add and I poured as Mia stirred. It was starting to look like an actual cookie mix, and when I added chocolate chips, both of my children looked like they wanted to stick their head into the bowl. I would let one of them have the spoon, and one the bowl to lick when we were done. I would have been told off for that if there were anyone else here, food poisoning risk and all. I had always been allowed to lick the spoon my mum made me cookies, why should I deny my children that? I had never gotten sick from it either.

“Have we forgotten anything?” I asked, looking over Jacob’s shoulder at the ingredient list. He shook his head.

“Alright then, I hope we did this right.” I took the dough out of the bowl and laid it flat on the work top.

“Christmas tree shape!” Mia shouted, holding up the cookie cutter.

“Yes we’ll do Christmas trees when daddy works out how to roll the dough.” I was trying without much success to do that with the rolling pin, but the dough was sticking to it and I had absolutely no idea how to stop that from happening, but not just that, it wasn’t sticking together very well either. How my mum made this look so easy, I didn’t know because it definitely wasn’t.

Then I heard the door and a little huff, as my wife came home. I didn’t want to ask for her help, but we were failing.

She came into the kitchen with a grin on her face. “I thought I might be needed so I came home after just coffee. I was right, my little elves needs some help.” She pinched Mia’s cheek and ruffled Jacob’s hair before pecking me on the lips.

“Out of the way Mr Reus.” She ordered, bumping me lightly with her hip. Then she dipped her hand into the flour and covered the pin with it. Why didn’t I think of that? Then in a few moments the dough was rolled out perfectly. She handed each child a cookie cutter as she greased the baking tray.

“You’re wonder woman, I swear.” I grinned at her.

She shrugged modestly. “I’m a mum.”

6 Christmas trees and 12 snowmen later, when the tray was in the oven, I was punished for getting flour everywhere by having to clean the floor and all of the work surfaces. I didn’t mind though. Mia was cleaning the mixing spoon with her mouth and Jacob was carefully writing the recipe into one of our notebooks so that we had it for next year.

“I nearly messed it up.” I laughed.

“I’ll be sure to tell your mum how much of an idiot you are when she calls tomorrow, I doubt that she’ll be that surprised.” My wife was in a really good mood, she had met up with an old friend while I had been baking with the children and it had really brightened her up. I wondered who it was, because she hadn’t actually told me.

“I missed you in the hour you were gone.” I told her, scrubbing the counter top.

“I’m glad that I went, to shut the door on my past. I’m ever thankful for my family.” She replied, pouring herself a glass of wine.

I was almost certain then, ex boyfriend.


End file.
